Sex, Drugs and Ace Merrill
by I Only Have Eyes For You
Summary: Sex, Drugs and Ace Merrill, is what the 50s is all about, but what if Carla Farmerston doesn't want Ace and is still grieving from the death of her boyfriend Denny Lachance.


This is my very first story, I hope the main character isn't a Mary Sue, I'll try and make her NOT perfect, but I know someone who is perfect my doggy Pepper. I am a proud member of the PFC and CCFC (check my profile for details you can also join)..

Oh yeah it is River Phoenix's Birthday today, Happy Birthday River, he would've been 36 years old.

Sex, Drugs and Ace Merrill

(Narrators Point Of View)

New year had just past and the people in Castle Rock, were just about getting used to saying "It's the year 1959" instead of "1958", Kids were getting annoyed because it was a start of a new semester, Mums and Dads were happy that there kids would be in school and wouldn't be outside causing trouble, Families had just started to put down their Christmas decorations and store them in their basements, and a new family had just moved into a house in the bad side of town opposite the Chambers' house a week ago.

The Chambers' weren't respectable people in the towns eyes, the dad was a drunk, the mum was a whore, the older brother was a rapist and the one after that was following his brothers footsteps, by hanging out with the Cobras, people thought that the middle child Chris was just like his older brothers and Dad, the two younger boys were looked after by Chris, their daughter would probably turn out to be like the mum, so none of the town had respect for them.

And none of the town would ever have any respect for the new family either, the dad was also an alcoholic and the mum had left and started a new family leaving her three daughters behind, there was the youngest Lily who was five, and there was Vivienne who was twelve and the oldest Carla who was nineteen.

The Cobras were sitting in the front of Eyeball's house carving the word Cobra onto their arms, Ace was watching the cars drive past looking for any hot chicks.

"You know that new family over the road?" Eyeball asked, his cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"What about 'em?" Billy Tessio asked, carving a snake into Charlie Hogan's left arm.

"I think they're dead, I've only seen one of them and that was a little girl about Debbie's age," Eyeball moaned.

"Big deal, why do you care so much?" Vince Desgardins asked.

"'Cause I heard that there was a girl our age," Eyeball replied.

"Is she ugly or hot?" Charlie Hogan asked.

"I just told you I've only seen the little girl, retard." Eyeball sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you guys have anything better to fucking talk about?" Ace Merrill asked, opening another can of beer and taking one gulp and then chucking the empty can on the grass.

"Yeah we do, how was your date with that Polermo chick?" Billy asked, he loved it when Ace talked about his dates with the town whores.

"Well she was okay I guess, she was a good fuck," Ace replied smirking, his friends always believed his lies.

"I thought she was a Catholic?" Eyeball asked not believing him.

"She is, but she couldn't resist me." Ace laughed and so did the rest of them.

"Look someone's coming out of that house," Fuzzy interrupted them and pointed to the house opposite them, they all watched the girl walk down from her porch.

"Well to answer your question Charlie that is one ugly looking broad." Ace smirked and carried on doing what he was doing before Fuzzy said anything.

"Yeah you're right," Charlie said disappointedly.

"Will you stop moving, you made me fuck up the snake" Billy Tessio told Charlie angrily.

(Across the street)

Carla Farmerston walked out of her house and to the side walk, she didn't notice a boy by the name of Denny Lachance bash into her and nearly knocked her off her feet but he caught her before she fell.

"Hey if we keep bumping into each other someone's going to get hurt," Denny laughed, he was talking about the other day when she was walking to the shop and had knocked his books out of his hands. "I didn't catch your name the other day what is it? I'm Denny Lachance" He said letting her go.

"I'm Carla Farmerston," she smiled at him.

"Well nice to meet you Carla, where you going?" He asked.

"Nowhere just want to get out of the house," she said pointing to her house, she looked at the ground. "Don't really know my way around here yet"

"Well I wouldn't go over there," he said pointing to where The Cobras were. "I wouldn't go near them by the way they're bad news, you can always come with me if you want, you like football?" He asked.

"Don't know, never watched it" Carla replied.

"Well I play quarter back for my team, I'm about to go to practice you can watch me if you want?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'd love that." She replied smiling.

"Great!" Denny replied also smiling and they walked off together.

(Chambers' House)

"Looks like King Denny has got the girl," Eyeball laughed and all The Cobras looked at Denny walking off with Carla.

"I hate that wise guy he's gonna get what's coming to him one day," Ace replied "anyone up for a game of mailbox baseball?" Ace asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." All of them replied.

End Of Chapter One

A very short chapter, you can blame Pepper my doggy woggy I'm going to take him for a walk now.

If you review I will post the next chapter quicker and I will let you look after Pepper for an hour, no flames though.

-The PFC- and -The CCFC- are the best fan clubs ever..

Love Jen


End file.
